Runaway Bride
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Synopsis: Daniel’s popped the question. Vala has the ring. What could possibly go wrong? Can be Sequel to What the Soul Knows or Dream A Little Dream Of Me. Or stand alone one shot.


Title: Runaway Bride

Author: Spacegypsy1

Rating: T  
Category: Action/adventure/romance  
Season: After Season 10  
Featured Character(s): Daniel, Vala, Jack, Sam, Mitchell, Teal'c**  
**Pairings: Daniel and Vala -implied Sam and Jack established

Warnings: slight Urgo and Heroes mentioned, slight season 9 spoilers

Disclaimer: any and all.

Synopsis: Daniel's popped the question. Vala has the ring. What could possibly go wrong? Can be Sequel to What the Soul Knows or Dream A Little Dream Of Me. - Or stand alone one shot.

**A/N – This got totally out of hand. Please read and review**.

---

The three sided mirror reflection might as well have been the quantum mirror. The woman staring back at her in the simple white wedding dress, looking delicate and beautiful, could only be an alternative of herself. Fear gripped Vala and she lifted her eyes to the woman sitting behind her, reflected in the mirror. Sam wore a dazzling smile, her eyes glistened with happy tears. It was too much.

"That's the one, Vala," Sam's soft voice set Vala's traitorous heart beating double-time.

Forcing a smile she nodded, hating herself for betraying not only Daniel, but her friend.

In the dressing room Vala fought to remove the dress as if it burned her. _I never wanted the damned white dress! _She told herself, _I wanted to wear a red strapless dress by that Vera Wang woman. This isn't me. I hate this thing._ But she knew it was the woman in the dress that she hated.

---

Daniel set the alarm on his new watch to remind him to stop work by ten p.m. Even though he wanted to complete the translation for SG-12 before tomorrow, he was determined to stick to his new rule for time allotted to work. Not more than two months ago he would have worked nearly around the clock to solve the language puzzle, drinking coffee and sleeping head down on the desk. Things had changed. Vala moved in.

Clock watching made her crazy so she just walked from room to room, her mind flooded with thoughts. Having lived with Tomin in the medieval village had not prepared her for living with Daniel. Her survival skills came into play for that marriage, and regardless of how much she had learned to love Tomin she had never been in love with him. Twirling the shinning diamond on her finger Vala continued her pacing. Living with Daniel was more true to life. At least her old life before Qetesh. Last night they'd discussed children. Daniel wanted babies. She wanted babies.

A shiver of dread coursed through her body and she wrapped her arms around herself. Didn't she? Looking at the engagement ring, Vala's heart raced. Can she do this? That life was so long ago. So much had changed. She'd been a Goa'uld host. A thief. The mother, albeit unwillingly, to the Orici. Did she even possess the skills to be a real wife and mother? _I can't. I can't hurt him. I'll screw his life up. I'd totally mess up. I don't know how to be a mother. A wife._

Stopping in the kitchen Vala opened the freezer door and stared. _Fight, _she told herself, _fight, I can do this. I want this!_ _I have to do this, _she placed the foil wrapped entrée into the microwave and started pushing buttons.

Opening the door, Daniel heard the now familiar fizzing pop of the microwave (the second one he'd bought in the last two months), smelled the smoke and rushed to the kitchen to find Vala, yet again, staring wide eyed and amazed at the ruined appliance.

He laughed. He was about to marry a women who could hot wire the Prometheus but couldn't cook a simple frozen entrée in the microwave. "It's okay," he told her, humor still in his voice.

She turned to him with the forced smile she so recently had mastered. "Good night," she kissed him sweetly leaving him speechless in the kitchen.

---

At the conference table the following day, Vala vaguely listened to the mission briefing. Busy planning her escape, she wrote the planets address. She knew this planet. Knew it would be her best chance. Then later alone in the lab she searched for PX8-891 and from there she'd found her next planet. She only had to figure out how to get to the gate alone. Already, her mind was alive with contacts she knew, how to find them, how to steal a ship from them.

"Hey. You ready to go?" The timbre of his voice sent a ripple of joy and dread through her.

"In a minute," turning her face up to him she wondered if he could see the panic she felt.

Leaning down, he kissed her, shocked by the passion of her response.

"I love you Daniel."

He studied her face, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'll be down to your office in a jiffy. I'm just finishing up some reports."

After he left, Vala scrunched up a fist full of hair on either side of her head. How could she be so afraid of life with someone so wonderful? The fears she'd known were incomparable to this unyielding fear of Daniel. She'd flown a ship into an exploding Super Gate. Been a host to a woman who committed countless atrocities. She'd been literally burned at the stake!

But this fear is different, more profound. Fear of herself. This is something she would do herself. Marry him or run. Love him or hurt him. No excuses.

In his office, Daniel stared vacantly across the room. He'd seen the terror in her eyes. _She's gonna to bolt_.

---

Daniel reluctantly took his turn at point, leaving Vala with Teal'c on their six. Teal'c, the only one who she couldn't cajole into doing her bidding. He relaxed, paying attention to his duties.

Not far from the gate, Vala began to limp and slowed her pace letting the Jaffa move ahead. Teal'c stopped to turn and study her.

"It's nothing, just a pebble or something in my boot. Leaning down she unlaced her boot, removed it and shook it. There, all better." Re-lacing the boot she called to him, "Hey, Muscles, I need to use the lady's room, wait there for me will you?"

Once in the undergrowth of the forest she ran as hard as she could, not thinking, not stopping, until she reached the gate. Dialing as fast as she could, Vala peered quickly over her shoulder before dashing through the portal.

Teal'c reached the DHD as the last symbol disappeared. Mitchell, Sam and Daniel ran into the clearing.

Looking around, not seeing Vala, Daniel knew. He sighed miserably, rubbed his eyes and stared at the inactive gate.

"Where's Vala?" Sam asked, concerned.

Teal'c stared at the gate then turned to look at Daniel. "Gone."

"Gone where?" Confused, Sam looked at Daniel, who stood head down, hands deep in his pockets.

"What the hell just happened?" Mitchell scanned the team members waiting for an answer.

---

"Hey Jackson!" Mitchell called from down the hall.

Daniel continued on his way, books and folders threatening to fall from his arms. "I don't want to talk about it." he insisted rushing into his office and closing the door.

Mitchell entered Sam's lab, leaned his butt against her desk, arms folded tightly across his chest, and spoke to no one in particular. "I don't get it,"

"What is it you 'do not get' Col Mitchell?" Teal'c asked moving from behind Sam's chair.

"Jackson. From the way he's been actin' the last two weeks you'd think she'd gone on vacation or something. He won't talk about it."

"I believe DanielJackson is in denial."

Sam's head popped up and she bit at her lip to dispel the laugh. "No, I don't think so, 'Dr. Phil." I think he was expecting something like this."

"Somebody needs to get Sunshine to talkin' about it. He's actin' way too normal."

"Does that not indicate that he may be handling ValaMalDoran's …" Teal'c paused for the briefest second, "leaving, well?"

"No way." Mitchell answered.

Teal'c looked at Sam who shook her head with a concerned look on her face.

Mitchell turned to lean over Sam. "Okay, it's up to you."

Sam frowned, "Me, why is it always me?"

---

Somehow Sam coerced Daniel into helping her on her latest project. He worked enthusiastically across the lab table. He talked about his translations for SG-12, what SG-4 had found recently at the Unas dig, about Chaka's latest adventures. He talked about his new convection microwave oven. He'd talked about talking to Jack. He'd talked about everything except Vala.

They'd been working an hour and still she was nervous broaching the subject. Finally, she gathered her courage and began, "Daniel?" _Uh oh, that didn't come out well_, she even sounded sad to herself.

When he looked up, her heartbroken puppy dog eyes irritated him. "What?!" He barked out, "Whatever it is Sam it had better be about something you're about to blow up or the solution to your current project."

She blinked at him, then returned to her work.

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry, there's just nothing to say. Please, make everyone just stop asking. I'm fine. Really I am."

---

"DanielJackson," Teal'c found him alone in the locker room, changing. "Col Mitchell and I are planning a Man's night out."

Daniel smiled, "Boy's night out."

"Indeed. We would like your company. Mitchell has found an enterprise with beer, pool, and his favorite – barbeque."

"I don't think so."

"There will be no work related topics of conversation. I wish to have your company. Col Mitchell is often hard to understand. I may need a translator."

"That's a good one, Teal'c." Daniel buttoned his shirt grinning at his friend. "Tonight?"

"We plan to leave from here."

He hesitated. It was time to move on. "Sure, sounds like fun."

It took him less than an hour to get drunk. After several hours he was dead drunk. He didn't even care that the honky tonk band was too loud or that he had trouble keeping his head off the table. He ordered another beer.

"Whoa, princess, you need to slow down." Mitchell pulled the ice cold beer from Daniel's hand as soon the waitress handed it to him.

"I'm fine," he slurred the words.

Gratefully, the obnoxious band stopped playing and wandered to the bar for drinks, Mitchell stood and tried to lift Jackson out of the chair. Teal'c watched with interest.

"Come on, Jackson, it's time to go home."

"No, ah, not, no, not going home."

"DanielJackson, the noise level in this establishment is damaging to my ears." Teal'c stood and lifted Daniel from his chair, Mitchell took the other side and they hauled him out of there. As Cam fished for his keys, Daniel began to slip from Teal'c's grasp.

"Whoa, there boy," Mitchell lifted Daniel upright again while unlocking the back door.

As soon as the door opened, Teal'c tossed Daniel across the back seat.

"He is not moving Col Mitchell."

"He'll be fine, let's go," Cam moved around his truck, but Teal'c stepped in front of him.

"I believe I am the designated driver."

"I'm fine."

Teal'c didn't say a word.

"Okay, you drive," Mitchell pitched the keys over to Teal'c.

Buckled in, Teal'c waited for Cam to get in and buckle up, "I believe it to be prudent for me to take you home, I will stay with DanielJackson."

"Whatever. I'm just glad you're on our side."

---

Teal'c dumped Daniel on his bed, removed his shoes and stood back to look at his friend in question. Times like these he wondered if he truly would ever figure out his Tau're friends.

Pulling the cover from the other side of the bed, Teal'c folded it across Daniel before heading to the kitchen to see what food might be available. It would definitely be a long night.

The sun had risen hours ago, but not Daniel. Teal'c searched the drawers in Daniel's kitchen, giving up on finding the instructions he sought. The knock at the door interrupted his unsuccessful attempt at figuring out Daniel Jackson's coffee machine.

One slight raised eyebrow was the only indication of surprise at finding O'Neill at the door.

Jack grinned and walked passed Teal'c into the living room. "So where is he?"

"Still unresponsive on his bed."

"What 'cha doin'?

"Attempting to make coffee in preparation for DanielJackson returning to consciousness."

"Ah, need a little help?"

"Indeed."

"Ouch," Jack grimaced at Daniel's attempt to sit up. "Another nail in the head?"

"What happened?" Daniel, still a little wobbly, grabbed his spinning head.

"Beer happened." Teal'c answered.

"Oh. Where's Mitchell?" Daniel took the cup of coffee Jack shoved under his nose.

"Home."

Jack smiled at Teal'c's eloquent delivery.

"O'Neill, I will leave DanielJackson in your care and return ColMitchell's truck."

"Sounds like a plan."

Daniel sipped his coffee, one eye closed the other one on Jack. "What are you doing here? They give you your own plane? Don't you ever actually work?"

Jack stood over Daniel, hands in pockets without answering.

"Jack, I'm not a basket case. I'm fine."

"Sure you are."

"No really, I can't believe they called you about this."

"Daniel," Jack took a seat in the chair across from the bed, "First of all, no one called me. I wheedled the information out of Carter. Secondly, for some unknown reason, you love Vala. She loves you. She got scared. She ran. You closed down. Simple. This is your one chance at happiness, and take it from somebody who knows - don't blow it. This is the big one. We have to go after her."

Both eyes open now, Daniel looked at Jack, "We?"

"Yes, Daniel, we. Besides you might need some help, she's pretty feisty. She did beat you up once."

Daniel sent a scalding looked Jack's way, then with a deep sigh he told his friend, "You don't have to do this, Jack. You don't have to do this for me."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Carter. She's been sad for a week and I can't take it anymore."

Daniel managed a weak smile. He wanted to go after her. He wanted to let her go. He was a basket case. "How are we going to explain this one to Landry?"

"Oh, leave it to me."

---

The generals did a lot of staring. Jack knowing that Landry knew exactly what he was up to. It didn't matter. The problem was Woolsey had already gotten to Landry, the sneaky bastard had thrown around the old 'security risk' scenario. Jack had countered with the valued team member spiel. Reminding Landry, unnecessarily, of all Vala had contributed.

"I understand, Jack. Whatever the reasoning the bottom line is we need to make sure she's okay and debrief her. I thought she would have come back on her own by now. That has me a little worried."

"Yeah, I think that's how we all feel." With a creased brow, Jack stood. "We're ready to leave as soon as you give the order."

"We?"

"If Woolsey's goin', I'm goin'"

Landry nodded in understanding. "The decision's yours. But I'm not sure how you plan on tracking her down."

"Daniel's found her trail. He has his ways. We'll leave at 0900." Jack left the office headed for Sam's lab.

---

Daniel waited beside Jack and Mitchell before the gate. Pointing to the tranquilizer gun that hung over Jack's shoulder, he asked, "What the hell do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Nothing, just placating Woolsey."

"What does Woolsey have to do with this?" Mitchell looked across Daniel to Jack.

Jack jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Both Daniel and Mitchell turned to see Woolsey nervously standing between Sam and Teal'c.

The gate activated and the group moved up the ramp.

Alarmed, Daniel turned back to Jack. "I don't like this. I'm not willing to force her back."

As they disappeared through the gate Jack's response barely reached Daniel's ears, "We may not have a choice."

---

Vala had never been so nervous in all her life. Living amongst the Tau're had softened her. She'd hardly escaped with her life, not to mention the ship. She was losing her touch.

She should be happy, but misery was her only companion. She missed her Daniel. She missed him so much she could hardly keep the ship afloat. A total junk heap, scarcely able to fly!

Thankfully it wasn't much of trip to Zalairria, that pretty little planet she'd hidden on many years ago. Small villages scattered amongst ancient ruins, lovely climate, friendly people. _Oh, Daniel, what have I done?_

The landing, if you wanted to call it that, took all her skills to keep from killing herself. Which she'd given a fleeting thought to when she couldn't control her sobbing. _God! That man could ring tears out of Sokar himself!_

If she went back he'd hate her. He already hated her. She took his trust and love and threw it in his face. How can you say you made a mistake after that? Gathering her meager belongings and what supplies she managed to steal she left the ship in it's hiding place and began her trek into the village.

---

Obviously, they'd just missed her. In the dingy cantina, Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell and Daniel, wearing leather and long coats, fit in. Jack wasn't having anything to do with that. He wore jeans and a sweatshirt. Woolsey wore a suit. Needless to say the two stood out. Even standing in the background letting the team do their work didn't seemed to help. The smugglers and thieves that were currently roughing up Mitchell and Daniel made the hells angels look like the tooth fairy. Then Carter pulled that honkin' big gun and things seemed to settle down.

"Well, that went well, Daniel." Jack grumbled as the group walked toward the gate. "You nearly got us all killed with that little altercation back there. Clearly our friend is up to her old tricks and has made a few enemies here."

Sam came up behind Jack and pinched him.

"Ow, Carter…"

She glared at him and he shut up.

Teal'c and Daniel took point, Mitchell and Woolsey close behind. Jack and Sam on the six. As they walked in silence toward the gate Jack sulked. Carter walked beside him apparently holding a grudge. Finally he stopped, "What?"

She turned to face him. "Couldn't you be a little less obtuse."

"Obtuse? Is that one of your big scientific words?"

She started walking again, "It means simple-minded."

"Oh."

At the gate Jack winced, getting a close look at Mitchell's and Daniel's bruised faces. "Hell of a scuffle you two got into."

"Yeah, but Jackson got his info, and we're not much the worse for wear." Mitchell grinned.

Jack wondered if Mitchell could be one of those flyboys who loved a good fight. "Well, I guess we're off to see the wizard," he turned to Daniel, "where to Dorothy?"

Daniel didn't blink an eye. What possessed him to think he'd missed Jack? "We need a ship."

"A ship DanielJackson?"

"Yep, there's no Stargate where we're going."

"And where is that?" Woolsey questioned.

Daniel point up and north across the sky.

Woolsey looked skeptical. "And you think these people aren't going after her themselves?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nope. I got the info from the barmaid, Shen. She remembered Vala had helped her out when Shen was … as she so expressively put it …knocked up."

"Ah. And how do you suppose we get this ship?" Jack took a relaxed stance, arms resting on his P-90.

Hearing the Tel'tak approaching, Teal'c reacted, bringing his gun up.

"It's okay, Teal'c, that's our ride."

---

She wore the BDU's she'd run with. She had gun. A few things in her pack. That was about it. Her small stash of treasures had been right where she left them and she bartered for trade with a group of village men. Vala needed food, clothing and another ship. When the room went silent, Vala stiffened. Her eyes lifted to the scratched and stained mirror on the tavern wall. A grin lit her face when she saw him reflected there. Daniel in leather. She loved him so much. Wanting to run to him, she held herself in check and turned slowly.

"I see you brought the whole posse." She let her sight rest on Daniel.

"Ms. Mal Doran," Woolsey moved forward, only to be stopped by both Daniel's and Jack's arms across his chest.

"Back off." Jack warned.

Daniel and Vala watched each other, wary.

She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head waiting. _Thank god you've come. I didn't know how to come back. You're here. For me!_

Daniel's kind eyes smiled, while the corners of his mouth moved the slightest bit upward. _I love her. I love her enough to let her go. I love her enough not to let my heart die. I love her enough to learn to live with the memory._

They hadn't even realized they'd moved close together.

She whispers, "I'm sorry, I was trying to get back."

"Shh. I'm worried about Woolsey, he thinks you know too much." He whispered in return.

Vala took a quick look at Woolsey and back to Daniel. She moved closer, putting her cheek against his, speaking only for him. "He's going to have me arrested isn't he?"

He breathed in her scent. Closed his eyes and let the joy of touching her fill him. "I'm not sure, but I have a plan."

"I trust you."

They stepped apart.

Vala walked around Daniel and spoke to the others. "I appreciate the rescue, but I was trying to get back all by myself." She smiled at Sam who did not return her smile. Vala's heart ached. "Really, I was." Vala's spirits lifted when Sam relented a bit and with a ghost of a smile, nodded.

"It is good to see you well, ValaMalDoran," Teal'c bowed his head.

"It's good to see you too, Muscles. Sorry I tricked you. I wasn't quite myself."

Jack offered, "Or, maybe you were more yourself. Ow!" Carter had pinched him again. He rubbed his arm, "Is there someplace more private we could all go and talk?" He peered at Vala cautiously.

Reaching back she took Daniel's hand. The contact sent a shiver through her. "Of course. I have a place just outside of the village."

---

The small red yurt, faded now, could not have been more than sixteen feet in diameter. It apparently had been unused for some time. The outside window flaps had been rolled up letting sunlight bathe the interior.

Teal'c remained outside, a few feet from the yurt, standing guard. Daniel immediately moved to an open window and stood, arms crossed, hands tucked under his arms. He watched Teal'c recon the area.

Jack and Woolsey were in a heated discussion in the center of the room, both Mitchell and Carter flanking them. Vala waited on the opposite side of the group, across from Daniel.

Daniel turned and smiled at her and she returned his smile with her own. He moved is head slightly, shifting his eyes toward her sleeping mat, indicating he wanted her to move.

Brows furrowed, she moved in that direction.

Daniel turned back to look once more at Teal'c, then to the tight group in the center. He moved so quickly, no one had a chance. Pulling the Zat from where he hid it under his arm he fired in rapid succession. Jack and Mitchell first, then Sam, whose amazed looked stung him, and finally Woolsey. It was over in seconds and he glanced back out the window as Teal'c came at a run, gun at the ready. Daniel hit him the instant he was through the front flap. Zap! Teal'c hit the floor.

Vala stared in awe. Her eyes like saucers, her mouth open. Daniel stood over his victims like some cowboy in one of Teal'c's movies. "Daniel? What have you done?"

Glancing up, he went to her. "I love you enough to help you get away. I'm not going to let this happen."

"You shot them."

"I zatted them, they'll be fine."

"Daniel, you shot them." She could only stare at her friends on floor.

Taking her by the arm he escorted her out of the yurt, all the while her gaze locked on the clump of people they'd left behind.

"Vala, hurry. I have got to get you someplace safe."

She looked at him as if he'd been taken over by a Goa'uld. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I am, now move." Daniel hastened the pace, letting go of her. Vala finally began to keep up, as they broke into a full run. "Which way?" Daniel called breathless.

"Way where?" She was running right beside him.

"To your ship."

She stopped suddenly. It took a few seconds for Daniel to realize she didn't follow him.

"Vala, please. We have to hurry."

"MY ship? What about the one you came in?"

"We hitched a ride with Shen's brother."

"Oh, that's not good Daniel."

He took her arm again and pulled her along. "Why."

"Because I'm not really sure my ship will fly. Ever."

Now he stopped. "What?"

"Really. It's just the most awful ship I've ever… gotten."

"It's all we've got. Let's go."

She grimaced, "Ah, yes…" she turned around several times. "That way," she pointed in the opposite direction of her ship. Leading him through the forest she zig zagged her way back toward the village in search of the Tel'tak.

"I'm not sure. I'm going up there for a look." She pointed to the top of a low ridge, then turning, pointed to the opposite side. "You go up there and look."

Skeptical he stared squinty eyed at her.

"Daniel, please, just take a look." When they met in the clearing again Vala had sighted the ship.

"I need to go alone.."

He shook his head.

"Daniel. I have to, please, we can't be seen together, I'll be right back."

Continuing to stare unconvinced, he frowned. "Kiss me goodbye."

"Silly, I'll be right back." She kissed him anyway and dashed into the forest.

True to her word she was back in less than twenty minutes. Activating the rings she brought him aboard.

---

"So, have any ideas where you can hide?" He sat in the seat beside her studying the familiar looking ship. All Goa'uld Tel'taks looked alike.

"Well, I thought I could hide on Zalairria."

"Any place else?"

"I'm thinking."

"I thought you said your ship was damaged."

"I fixed it." With a goofy grin she shrugged.

He was staring at her lips.

She set the controls to autopilot and leaped across the space between their seats. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she kissed him.

He kissed her back.

When he took a breath, Vala spoke. "Daniel, I'm sorry. I don't know …."

He kissed her again.

---

"Oiy!" Jack sat up noticing Teal'c standing nearby watching him. "The son of a bitch shot me."

"Indeed."

Jack poked at Sam's shoulder, "Come on Carter, wake up."

Mitchell suddenly popped up, squeezing his eyes tight, "Agh, the son of a bitch shot me!"

Jack looked at him cockeyed, before turning to help Carter sit.

Sam buried her face in her hands and mumbled. "I can't believe he shot me."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"What?" Sam squeezed her head to stop the throbbing.

Woolsey moaned. The four of them glanced over at him, still unconscious on the floor.

There was no sign of Vala or Daniel anywhere.

"See anything of our runaway groom Teal'c?" Mitchell asked.

Confused, Teal'c looked at O'Neill."

Jack only mouthed - Daniel.

"Nothing, I too was...shot by DanielJackson. When I awoke they were gone. I have questioned the villagers. They have not seen either DanielJackson or ValaMalDoran. However, they did see a ship leaving several hours ago."

Mitchell puffed out a sigh before going to Woolsey and peering down at him. "Well, let's get him to the ship….that is, Sir," he addressed Jack, "If that's what you want to do."

"Good plan!" Jack pulled himself up slowly and went to help Mitchell with Woolsey, "Besides, Mitchell this is your little party, Woolsey and I are just along for the ride."

When they had Woolsey hoisted up and arms draped over their shoulders, Mitchell looked back at Teal'c. "Do we still have a ship?"

"We will. Vanker, Shen's brother, is working to procure another vessel."

"And what happened to the one he had?"

"It appears to be missing."

Woolsey woke before they reached the tavern. He was mighty cranky according to Jack, who had let go of him the minute he stirred.

Determined to bring Vala and now Daniel back Woolsey insisted they search the village.

Mitchell dropped Woolsey's arm, "Teal'c's already done that. They left hours ago in our Tel'tak. As soon as our ride shows up, we're headin' to the nearest planet with a Stargate, then back to the SGC."

Jack trotted back to where Carter stood, eyes on the village, sad faced and downhearted. "I swear, Carter, I swear if you cry… I swear, I'll, I'll do something. There are no tears in Stargate Command."

Dry eyed she gave him a disgruntled look and walked away.

---

Vala landed the ship. The weather made visibility poor, and the ship had skidded to a stop, taking several trees with it. She had to laugh at the look on Daniel's face. "I did the best I could!"

He took a very deep calming breath. "Where are we?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. So many planets. I don't have the mind I use to. I can't keep them all in my head. I only remember this one has the Stargate on the rough side, and the tropical paradise on the other."

Frowning he studied the terrain outside the view screen. "Looks pretty rough."

"It looks pretty cold."

"It looks like a blizzard."

"It looks like a problem."

They smiled at each other.

"The Stargate is only a few clicks back, Daniel, but we'll have to wait out the storm."

"First we need to get you to the 'paradise' side, then I'll come back to the gate."

She did a double take, "What?"

"Vala, I have to go back."

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

Vala felt a jolt of foreboding, "You can't leave me. You can't go back without me! I was just so scared. Scared of letting you down. Ruining your life."

Calmly he touched her face. "Your freedom is more important to me than anything. But I have to go back, Vala, it's who I am. I have to face the consequences of my actions."

Now, more frightened than the day she ran, Vala's fighting instincts took over, "I'm going back with you. We're going back together. I'd already changed my mind before…."

"No." The word seemed to echo around the ship. "That's not possible. If I take you back something might happen to you. I know you want your freedom. It's who you are. It's who I love. Who I want you to be."

For a moment she stared at him wordlessly. _Oh god, no. He's nuts! _"You're a nut case! You'll lose your job or worse!" She was yelling at him.

He shrugged his shoulders in acceptance of his fate. "I am going back. You're staying. That's all there is to it."

Hands on her hips Vala spoke coolly, her voice even, determined. "Daniel, I have to be with you. I have to be with you the rest of my life. I can't explain it. I just know it so deep inside myself – I know I will spend my life with you. You can't leave without me. You are my one true mate. If I can't go, you have to stay."

Sadly he answered her. "No. That's not gonna happen. I can't live my life knowing I caused you pain, caused you to be locked up somewhere, or worse. I don't trust Woolsey. There is nothing we can do about it. I have to go back."

Amazed by his stupidity she turned her back and walked away. Anger kept her tears at bay. Wind buffeted the ship as ice and snow whirled around them. Her eyes searched for something everywhere she moved in the small enclosure. _I'm not letting him go back. Never! Ever! He's mine and I'm keeping him! _She twirled the engagement ring she still wore. _Ah, there it is. _Resolutely, she turned and fired the Zat.

---

Taking off in the newer ship proved as difficult as landing. Not only the blizzard wind, but something must have happened on landing. Navigation systems blinked in and out as the ship dived and climbed erratically.

Vala moved back and forth between the console and the control panels, switching crystals in and out in different configurations. Eventually it settled out, riding close to normal. Daniel still lay unconscious on the floor. He needed to wake up. She needed him.

At last he stirred. "Ugh, What the hell did you do?" he said sitting up holding his head. "Damn it Vala, why did you do it? This isn't going to solve our problem."

"Yes it is. It solved our problem. We're together. We don't have to worry about Woolsey. We don't have to worry about Stargate Command. We'll be together," she grinned happily, "forever."

He stood rubbing his head, "I have to go back, Vala."

"Fine!" she tossed her pigtails aside and turned back to the console, "we'll go back. But you're not going back without me. I can face anything. They can't do anything to me – we're a couple. If we're married, Daniel what can they do? They can't do anything."

"MARRIED!?" Surely he misunderstood her. "You don't want to get married."

"Oh yes I do. I do. I want to get married. I'm ready to get married. Right now. Today. I'm sure I can find someone to marry us. Today."

"Oh I don't think so," he slammed his fists on to his hips, squinting his eyes menacingly, "this is crazy, you're crazy."

"No, I'm not crazy, I'm sane, you're crazy, you've gone crazy and I drove you there. I just didn't think it would be this bad. Daniel, I love you. We need to get married. I didn't want to wear the white dress anyway. I didn't want to wear this, but I didn't want to wear the white dress."

Daniel opened his mouth to respond, closing it again when he couldn't think of a thing to say. He took off his glasses, tried again to speak, failed and put the glasses back on.

"It's settled." Vala checked her charts. "We are going back, we'll find the nearest Stargate, sell the ship and leave."

He dropped his head a minute, what good would it do to argue with her about selling a ship she probably didn't own? More to the point, she was right, he is crazy. "By the way, where did you get this ship?"

"That's not important." She wouldn't turn toward him.

"Ah, yes it is."

"Not really."

"Vala?"

"Alright! I swear I didn't want to steal it, I mean, when they woke up they'd need it, but really, I had no choice. I swear I will never, ever, ever steal another thing. Nothing. Not a thing. Promise."

"This ship is the one we came in?"

Puckering her lips she nodded, guilty as charged.

"We left them with no ship?"

"Well you shot them!"

"True."

The ship still held its course. Leaving the console she went to him and leaned against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We'll find a Stargate, we'll go back…" Vala pulled back, "You do have your GDO?"

Daniel separated himself and began to pat his jacket pockets. "I think I do." He scanned the ship. "Where's my vest?"

With a toothy grin she shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea.

Frustration was his middle name. "Now what?"

"Well, let's get married and then we'll worry about how we get back."

"Oh god, this is crazy, Vala, this is crazy." But he held to her, taking her face in his hands, kissing her with all the love he felt.

---

"Somehow we will figure this mess out." Vala filled her basket with fruit from the market. They'd been here three days working on their plan to return.

"I don't know how. I don't think we're going to have any jobs when we get back." Daniel searched the surrounding area a moment before looking back at her. She amazed him still. The planet she found, or remembered according to her, was modern, and gate travel, although not commonplace still existed.

They returned to the ship they'd hidden a few clicks from town. Vala pulled wine, cheese and fruit from her bag, while Daniel made a pallet for sleeping with the other items they'd bought. He tried not to think about where she got the money to buy them.

Settling picnic style on the floor they ate.

"I've been thinking."

Vala looked up at him, the nectar from her fruit dripping down her chin, she caught it, licking her hand. "What?"

"Maybe we shouldn't go back?"

About to take another bite, she froze, the fruit still held before her mouth. "You're kidding?"

When he didn't answer she put the fruit down, "Daniel? We have to go."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"We're going back. We're going back as Mr. and Mrs. Like that Mr. and Mrs. Smith from that movie." Vala jumped up.

Daniel watched her with a blank look.

"Do you never see movies? This couple are spies or hit men or something. They fight," she starts karate chopping the air, "and they kill people," She uses her fingers to shoot at imaginary victims. "They get in fights and beat people up. They're very passionate and loving and then, of course, they get hired to kill each other…" Suddenly she stopped, her expression turned to confusion.

Grinning, Daniel stood in front of her, "that does sound like us." And he laughed out loud at her odd look.

"Daniel, make love to me, it's been too long."

The humor left his face, replaced by adoring warmth. Brushing the tendrils of hair from her face he agreed.

---

Sighing, Vala lay relaxed and satisfied in his arms, one hand on his chest, her head against his shoulder.

Daniel gazed at the ceiling, in deep thought. When she sighed, he pulled her closer to him.

"What are you thinking?" Vala raised on one elbow, her hair falling over his chest. She took Daniels hand examining the wedding band he wore, then she held her hand out and inspected the simple band beneath her engagement ring.

"About where SG teams might be." He kissed her hand.

She sat up fully, stretching her back, moaning lightly.

Raising his eyebrows in teasing question he rubbed at her back.

"Silly, it's the floor, not you."

Laughing he sat up. Vala snatched his T-shirt from the floor beside the pallet and slipped it on.

"So, what did you come up with?"

"I think Reynolds unit might still be at the ancient Unas sight. I just have to try and remember the gate address."

"And then what?"

"We can turn ourselves in. It's an archeological dig. Not a military sight."

"Good idea! I love Reynolds. Well, I mean I really like him, he's very nice."

---

When Vala and Daniel came through the Stargate the junior officer could not have been more surprised. He let the weapon he'd aimed at the gate lower slightly. Every team knew the standing orders. But every team knew that they'd never hold Daniel Jackson at gun point.

"Dr. Jackson. Welcome to PX9-945."

Daniel smiled at the young man, unable to remember his name. "You won't need the gun, we're here to turn ourselves in to Col Reynolds."

"If you and Ms. Mal Doran …"

"It's Jackson, Mrs. Mal Doran-Jackson." Vala told him matter of factly.

The airman looked at Daniel in surprise, "Yes, ma'am. If you can follow me."

Coming into the camp, the airman left his charges unattended and entered the command tent. "Col Reynolds?" he interrupted.

Reynolds scowled at the junior officer.

"Sir, I believe we've found him again"

The colonel looked askance at the man, "Who?"

"Dr. Jackson."

Col Reynolds wore a biggest grin the airman had ever seen.

This is going to make Jack, crazy. Twice he'd found Daniel, when Jack had misplaced him. Approaching the couple, Reynolds face still held the grin. "Daniel. Ms. Mal Doran."

With a huff Vala responded, "Jackson, Mrs." She waggled her fingers, showing off her wedding set.

The grin slid right off Reynolds face. Mouth agape he turned to Daniel as if the woman lied to him.

Daniel nodded, shrugged his shoulders, hands moving up in a 'what the hell can I say' gesture.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order?" Reynolds asked in question.

Vala beamed and hugged Daniel's arm.

"The Zat, Daniel, hand it over, and the sidearm." Reynolds said it friendly enough.

Looking contrite, Daniel handed the weapons to the colonel. "Ms. Mal Do… Jackson?" He pointed to the cloth bag she carried.

Finding a few trinkets and some unrecognizable coins, Reynolds gave it back to her.

Grinning again, Reynolds patted Daniel on the shoulder, "We were about to stop for dinner, let's head to the mess tent."

Following the colonel Daniel and Vala walked hand in hand. "Colonel, you're not calling this in now?" Daniel sounded confused.

"We've got plenty of time for that, let's just let Jack stew a little longer. I'm sure he's sitting right on top of Landry waiting anxiously."

---

Sam watched the blinking light on the wall phone from her desk. Groaning, she went to pick it up. "Carter." She answered.

"No sir. Nothing. Yes Sir, I will call you…as I told you an hour ago." She paused, laughing into the phone, dropping her voice to a whisper, she scolded, "Jack, please stop that, I have work to do." Biting the inside of her mouth, eyes wide in astonishment she hung the phone up while he was in mid sentence.

She jumped when she turned to find Teal'c behind her. "DanielJackson and ValaMalDoran have been found."

"Thank God!"

"GeneralLandry has requested our presence in the briefing room."

Sam followed him toward the conference room forgetting all about calling Jack.

---

Daniel was nervous. He had no idea what he was facing, but worse, he had no idea what Vala was facing. And Reynolds was taking his own good time going back. He'd already alerted Gen Landry, but said nothing about the discussion. The waiting was killing him.

Vala lay sleeping in his arms in the tent Reynolds had assigned them. Dawn dimly lit the interior. Today he would leave Vala at camp and hike to the Unas dig with Reynolds' two archeologists and the team anthropologist. Between being worried about Vala and the exciting information he'd gotten from his counterparts, sleep seemed a distant memory.

Later, at the site one of the archeologists told him that Landry had approved Reynolds using Daniel's expertise on the important find. So, maybe he did have a job. Who knows? When he got back to the SGC he'd find out. Probably, whenever Reynolds thought he'd gotten Jack riled enough.

Returning to camp late that evening he found Vala, expression blank, listening to the cook. The instant she spotted him she jumped up, ran to him and launch herself into his arms, Vala fashion, legs wrapping around his waist.

Exhausted, he had to laugh and hug her, but he put her down immediately. She didn't like that one bit.

"I'm soooooo bored, Daniel."

"I know, I'm really sorry, but…"

"At this point," she continued, ignoring him, "I'd welcome Woolsey's interrogations to this. If you're going to that dig tomorrow, I'm going with you."

"You'd be bored there as well."

"At least I'd be able to pester you and get some enjoyment out of my day."

---

Trying hard to ignore the incessantly ringing phone, Sam continued with her work. Like a throbbing tooth ache, when it stopped she relaxed. Then it started again. Giving up she answered, "Carter!"

"Well aren't we in a huff?" Jack asked.

Sam didn't answer.

"Are you coming up here this weekend or not?"

Confused Sam replied, "No, I thought you'd be here."

"Carter, for cryin' out loud, you said you'd come up here. I've been buying groceries and beer."

"Jack, I thought you'd want to be here when Daniel and Vala came back."

"What!?"

Again, Sam didn't respond.

"God damn it Carter, you didn't tell me?"

"I thought Gen Landry or Reynolds spoke to you"

"Reynolds? What's he got to …. Oh, crap! He found him again, didn't he?"

Laughing she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm on my way." And he slammed the phone down.

---

"I've stalled as long as I can." Reynolds sat in the mess tent with Vala and Daniel.

Understanding, Daniel nodded. Vala quieted, studying her meal.

"When are we leaving?" Daniel shifted his weight bringing himself closer to Vala.

Reynolds didn't miss the protective gesture, "First light, I have a few things to finish up here before I leave."

Vala pushed her plate away, "I'm not hungry. I think I'll go pack."

Knowing it to be a ploy to escape the table, after all they had nothing to pack, Daniel let her go without comment. "Colonel, do you have any idea of what we might be facing?"

Grim faced Reynolds looked away a moment, "Not really, nothing's been said to me. It's probably a good thing you aren't Air Force, you'd be facing court marshal. As it is," he looked at Daniel now, "I really couldn't begin to guess. I do know one thing, Daniel, Jack and SG-1 are on your side and in my book that tips the scales heavy to your side."

"Maybe."

"Maybe it tips the scale, or maybe they're on your side?"

"Both."

---

The rainy day Catherine Langford had coerced him into that car; the day Sha're had been kidnapped; the first time he died, and the second, and maybe the third – those were terrible, nerve rattling days, full of uncertainty, angst and terror. Staring at the event horizon that would take him and Vala back to earth was quickly rising to that level. And the worst part was facing his team members.

Vala gripped his hand so tight he could feel the wedding band cutting into his fingers. What could he do to comfort her? He couldn't even comfort himself. This was a really bad idea. They should have run.

Reynolds had given the order to go, but Daniel couldn't force his feet to move, and Vala seemed to have turned to stone. What had he done? … let her talk him into this, that's what. He took a deep breath and moved, Vala instinctively moved with him.

---

Well, it wasn't exactly a welcoming party, but at least the defense team wasn't in the gateroom with their big guns pointed at them.

No one spoke for a moment as Daniel surveyed the crowd. No Woolsey, that was good. Jack, in full uniform… that's not good. Jack standing at the very edge of the ramp couldn't be good either. Jack glaring….

"You shot me!" Jack grumbled, his expression clearly still surprised that Daniel had dared to shoot him.

"No, I zatted you, I didn't shoot you. If I'd shot you you'd be …"

Jack glared a warning.

Gen Landry stepped forward, knowing if he didn't stop this it could easily spiral out of control. But before he could speak, Teal'c came to stand before the couple.

"DanielJackson, ValaMalDoran, it is good to see you are both unharmed."

Relieved that someone cared, Daniel started to speak, but Vala cut him off. "That's Jackson, Muscles, Vala Mal Doran-Jackson, but you can call me Vala."

Teal'c could not have been more surprised if she had said that Annubis was Daniel's real father. He blinked, opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Being a man of few words, he could not find any at the moment.

Mitchell and Sam turned to look at each other, astonished. Quickly, they both returned their gazes to the couple, than once more to each other as if seeking a little acknowledgment that they had not been transported to some alternate reality.

"Married?" Jack shook his head several times before repeating himself, "Married? You married her? Are you nuts!?" Before either Daniel or Vala could respond, Jack turned to Vala, "You married HIM? Are YOU nuts?"

Once again, Gen Landry moved forward, determined to stop this madness before they all went nuts. The general spoke to the waiting guards. "Take them to the VIP holding room. And keep an eye on them." He looked from Vala to Daniel, "I'll be by shortly to start our little chat."

Jack and Mitchell both moved to follow the guards before Landry's comment stopped them, "The rest of you can come with me." Adding to Jack, "If you don't mind General?"

Reynolds still stood on the ramp, Jack turned to him for a brief second, but long enough to catch the wicked grin the colonel wore. Jack didn't catch the very proper military salute the colonel sent his way.

Leaning his arms on his P-90 Reynolds happily followed the troupe out.

---

Daniel had been a 'prisoner' in this room before. Well, not really a prisoner. After Urgo had been downloaded into SG-1, Gen Hammond had insisted the team be held in here while Janet tried to figure out the whole mess.

Janet. He hadn't actually thought of her lately, Janet would have liked Vala.

"What are you thinking?" Vala interrupted his reverie.

"About Janet." When Daniel noticed the hurt expression on his wife's face he laughed, "Dr. Frasier, you didn't know her. Actually I was thinking about Urgo and that made me think about Janet. She died."

He looked so sad it made Vala want to cry. "You've lost so much, Daniel. It breaks my heart to think of all that you've been through. And now you've lost everything here because of me." Her eyes instantly glazed with tears.

"No." He went to her, wrapped her tightly in his arms, kissed the top of her head. "No. I've gained everything because of you. No matter what happens, I have you, and that makes it all right." He could feel her tears against his shirt front. Lifting her face, he brushed her tears with his thumbs. Softly, slowly he kissed her. "I love you. Always."

"I feel responsible." She gripped the back of his shirt in her fists.

"For what?"

"For everything. For all this mess. From the moment I met you I've taken your life and twisted it in knots and turned it and flipped it and screwed it up. I've totally ruined your life. I never meant to do that, Daniel."

He had the kindest eyes in the universe. His whole heart and soul was in his beautiful eyes and she loved him. "I can't lose you. I just can't." Vala hung to him tightly.

"Never." He whispered.

Hiding her head in his shoulder she cried.

"Stop, please. None of that matters. Please believe me. Trust me. We'll be fine. We have each other. What more could we need?"

"What will you do if they fire you?" Vala still looked troubled.

"What will you do if they fire you?" Daniel pulled on her pigtail.

"I'm only good at stealing and I promised someone I would never do that again. Maybe we can go offworld?"

"I doubt they'll let us. We'd be a security risk. I'll work a dig, maybe teach. We'll get by." He still held her in his arms.

She smiled up at him, "Maybe I'll learn to cook, and we can have a small apartment, and babies. I swear the first time I met you I wanted to have your babies."

He laughed, kissing her again.

---

Like Da Vinci's Vitruvian man, Vala lay sprawled across the bed. "I. AM. SO. BORED."

"Imagine that."

"Don't get snippy with me!" She teased still laying prone on the bed.

"Snippy? Where did you get that word?" Grinning he didn't bother looking up.

"Sam."

"Ah. Jack."

"No. You."

He did look up then, she laid there, eyes closed and grinning. Daniel moved then, heading for her, but a knock at the door stopped him. Vala sat up instantly alert.

Daniel opened the door to find Jack standing there with the rest of SG-1 behind him. They didn't exactly look friendly. Standing aside he let them in.

Arms crossed, Mitchell frowned. Sam wore a half smile, lips pursed together, looking everywhere but at them. Jack, hands deep in pockets just stared blankly. Teal'c, as usual, was unreadable.

Daniel started speaking as fast as he could before they said a word. "Look, guys, I'm really sorry, I know it's not enough, but I… I… I don't know what happened. I was scared. I was scared for Vala. I just couldn't let anything happen to her. I swear, I don't know how I'm getting out of this mess. But I just want to say… I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven Daniel Jackson."

Mitchell looked at Teal'c skeptically, but he unfolded his arms and relaxed a little.

"Alright fine!" Jack snapped, "but if you ever shoot me again - don't come back. Besides," he added looking at Vala, "you were under an alien influence."

"Agh!" Vala looked at Jack with open mouthed displeasure. "I couldn't believe he actually shot you. I was appalled!"

Jack gave her his best 'yeah, sure' look while the others turned to stare in disbelief.

"No, really, wasn't I Daniel?"

Daniel nodded, "Yep, had to drag her out of there. She didn't shut up about it for three miles."

Sam hugged Daniel, "I'm just glad you're alright." Looking at Vala she smiled and finally hugged her too, "I was so worried about you. I thought you were happy. Then I thought you weren't when you left and now you're married – happily I see. You looked so beautiful in that dress. Too bad you didn't get to wear it."

"Yes, well. .." Vala hugged Sam, thankful she had not lost her friend.

Sam, grinning a goofy grin, hugged Daniel again.

"Carter! Enough!" Jack bellowed.

---

Some of Daniels books and journals had been delivered shortly after they left, along with a DVD/TV and a box of movies from Teal'c.

Vala rooted around in the box. "Don't you just love a Jaffa?"

It was an hour later when Landry stopped by. Apparently, no one except Woolsey was willing to admit witnessing any misconduct. Turning themselves in to Reynolds had been a big plus too.

"I'd like to stress that you are not under arrest. We have some things to sort out though. For one, Vala, you have every right to leave. It's just the manner in which you…ran, that had us all worried."

Vala ducked her head in shame.

"And Dr. Jackson, I'm extremely disappointed in you."

Now Daniel ducked his head contrite.

"I'm putting you both on probation. That is if you both want to stay."

Both heads shot up, both nodding rapidly in affirmation.

"I think a month of down time should be sufficient."

_A month long honeymoon, _was Vala's happy thought. _A month? Without working? _Was Daniel's unhappy thought. But seeing the gleam in Vala's eyes Daniel changed his tune quickly. _A month in bed with his wife, that works._

"I haven't received the final word, a lot of that depends on Jack's meeting with the president. It may take six or seven days before he can actually get that meeting. So, until then I'm afraid you two will be our guest here."

"Yes, sir," Vala saluted Gen Landry.

"Thank you sir, I am truly sorry for the trouble I've caused you. And I can assure you it will never happen again."

Landry nodded, then looked at Vala with a doubtful smile. "See that it doesn't," he said and left.

Simultaneously, both sighed in relief.

Vala threw herself into Daniel, laughing happily. "We didn't get fired! Daniel. I'm so happy."

---

The wait.

Day One:

The table was strewn with journals and books as Daniel worked on translations. Vala watched him silently from across the table, chin in hands, elbows on the table. An hour later she watched a movie, laying on the bed, head phones on, knees bent and feet swinging in the air. He looked up often to watch her.

Day Two:

He sat reading in the overstuffed chair that had been delivered yesterday evening. Vala came to him, crawling into his lap, tucking her feet under her legs and laying her head on his shoulder. Daniel wrapped one arm around her back as he continued to read.

Day Three:

"I'm bored, Daniel."

"I know."

"Let's make love!"

"There are cameras everywhere."

"So?"

"Vala."

Day Four:

"I need your credit card." Vala came to stand next to him as he worked.

He looked up bemused. "Why?"

"I want to order a cook book."

"I don't have it, it's at home."

She pouted. "Why don't you get some old Goa'uld stuff so I can help?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Day Five:

The knock on the door startled them both.

Vala opened the door to Sam's happy face. "You're back, thank god! He's been such a bore."

Sam entered carrying three oversized shopping bags and closed the door. Looking at the littered table she frowned. "Daniel?"

"Hi, Sam."

"Could you move all that, I've brought a few things."

He stopped and stared in puzzlement at her request. "I guess."

When the table was cleared Sam started emptying the bags. She'd brought champagne, fruit, little pastel mints, some tiny little pretty sandwiches and champagne glasses with nice satin ribbons tied on them. There were six glasses.

Vala rubbed her hands in glee as each item came out of the bag.

"What's all this?" Daniel examined the food and snatched a little sandwich.

Sam slapped his hand. "Just wait."

There was another knock at the door. It was Jack who carried a brown paper bag under his arm. "I brought beer."

Another knock. This time Mitchell entered with a bag and proceeded to pull white and silver paper plates, a big paper bell, (the kind you have to expand and clip open) and white crepe paper streamers from the bag.

"Ah! A party." Vala sighed.

Daniel was speechless.

"Wait." Mitchell opened the door and Teal'c walked in with a three tiered wedding cake.

Jack beamed. "Cake. Yeah."

Tears filled Vala's eyes. "Daniel, it's a wedding party. For us."

Daniel was speechless. He couldn't talk. He didn't want to act like a fool and cry in front of his friends.

Mitchell hung the streamer that said: Congratulations!

The pop of the champagne cork boomed in the small room.

"Damn, good thing I sent the guard home."

They all looked at Jack.

"Well, don't tell anybody!" Jack took another swig of beer.

Daniel was blinking furiously, he couldn't cry. That would be ridiculous. He pulled Vala against his side, leaned down and kissed her.

They drank way too much Champagne and beer. But since no one had to leave the base, they really didn't care.

A little too tipsy, Mitchell leaned against Jack, and whispered, "You next?"

"Shut up Mitchell." Jack hissed, pushing him away.

"Yes, sir!"

Jack leaned into Mitchell, "Besides," he whispered, "I was first. Shhh," he pressed his finger to his lips, "don't tell anybody."

"No, shur." Mitchell's eyes crossed a little as he looked at Jack's blurry head.

Day Six:

"Oh, god, my head is killing me." Daniel wander to the bathroom in search of aspirin.

Vala sat up but couldn't get out of bed. "I think there's a Goa'uld mother ship exploding in my head." She looked around the room, "oh, I think it exploded in here." She flopped back down with a groan. "Daniel?"

"Yes?" he answered from the bathroom.

"Bring me some cake when you come back."

"Oh, god." He shut the bathroom door.

Day Seven:

Jack would be back tomorrow. Both Daniel and Vala lay in bed staring unseeing at the ceiling. It was midnight and neither of them could sleep.

"Daniel. If you don't make love to me I'm going to scream."

He turned his head to her and smiled. "I think we need a shower."

"Oh, what a wonderful idea."

Giggling, Vala jumped up and dashed for the bathroom, Daniel right behind her.

Day Eight:

Someone was knocking on the door. Vala popped one eye open, then the other. Daniel, back turned to her, slept on. She poked him several times but he only mumbled and groaned.

"Daniel, get up, someone's at the door." She shook his shoulder. "Daniel!"

"What!"

"Someone's at the door."

He got up, yawning. Vala tilted her head to get the best view of his backside, before he pulled his pajama bottoms on. She searched and found the top to his bottoms and put it on before sitting up. She glanced up laughing at the clothing hanging over all the security cameras.

When he opened the door, Jack stood there grinning like a fool.

Jack pushed the door completely open and with a sweeping gesture he said, "Come on."

"What?" Daniel scratched his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, you're free. Landry wants to talk to you."

Vala came up behind Daniel and wrapped her arms around his middle. Peering over Daniel's shoulder she said, "Good morning, Jack."

"Good morning, Miz Jackson. You two get dressed. Landry's waiting. Hey, got any of that cake left?"

END


End file.
